villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Michael Eddington
Michael Eddington is a villainous Starfleet officer serving on Deep Space Nine station until he joined the terrorist organization known as The Maquis, an organization that opposed both Starfleet and the Cardassian Union, until the Cardassians joined the Dominion. He was portrayed by Kenneth Marshall. Biography Starfleet Eddington was stationed to DS9 in 2371 as the station's Chief of Starfleet security after first contact with the Dominion. This was done in part to increase Starfleet control of the station's security operations, as Starfleet did not have full confidence in the current security chief, Odo. Odo and Eddington worked closely from that point on, coordinating security operations aboard the station. When Commander Sisko defied the direct orders of Admiral Toddman not to pursue the joint Tal Shiar-Obsidian Order fleet on their mission to destroy the Founders, Eddington was ordered to sabotage the USS Defiant's cloaking device, a mission he completed. However, Eddington was not relieved of duty, as he assured Sisko that he had been issued no further orders from Toddman, and intended to fulfill his duty to the commander. On a mission to patrol the Tzenkethi border, Eddington was assigned by Captain Sisko to be the personal guard for Ambassador Krajensky. It was subsequently learned that Krajensky had been replaced by a Changeling infiltrator. Eddington began an initial security sweep of the Defiant, but the whereabouts of the shapeshifter remained unknown. Eddington also participated in the armed search of the ship, where the infiltrator was encountered by Sisko, who was wounded in the brief struggle. and it was revealed that blood tests could reveal who was a changeling. Blood tests of the crew were ordered, and one sample appeared to show that Eddington was a Changeling as well. Eddington was to be placed into custody, but the test was proven to be false when it was determined that the Changeling had impersonated Doctor Bashir and administered the screening test itself, when the real Bashir attempted to burst out of a set of quarters he was apparently locked in. Eddington assisted Dr. Lenara Kahn of the Trill Science Ministry with her efforts to create an artificial wormhole. During the failed second phase of the experiment, Eddington was wounded in an explosion and fire that occurred following a plasma leak in main engineering aboard the Defiant, but he managed to save another injured crewman. Eddington could not reach Dr. Kahn, who was soon retrieved by Lt. Commander Dax. In 2372, Eddington was left in command of the station when Captain Sisko, Major Kira, Lt. Commander Dax, Chief O'Brien and Lt. Commander Worf were absent. Upon their return, the runabout Orinoco was sabotaged by the True Way organization and destroyed. However, the patterns of the five officers were stored in the transporter buffer through quick action taken by Eddington, who wiped all computer memory to create the space necessary to store such a complex set of information. In order to maintain their integrity, the computer deactivated all non-vital systems, and stored the patterns in the holosuite, where they appeared in the secret agent program being run by Julian Bashir and Elim Garak at the time. Eddington assisted Odo, Quark and Rom in successfully rematerializing the five officers, despite the complicated and poor maintenance of the holosuites in Quark's. Several weeks later, Eddington was on leave from Deep Space 9 and Worf temporarily commanded the Starfleet Security detachment while he was gone. The Maquis Leadership of the Maquis In late-2372, Eddington defected to the Maquis by using his position within Starfleet to hijack a shipment of class-four industrial replicators headed to the Cardassian Union from the Federation. He diverted the attention of Captain Sisko by raising suspicions about the business activities of Kasidy Yates, who was involved in supplying the Maquis with non-military supplies during meetings in the Badlands. Sisko led the Defiant into the Badlands personally to arrest Yates. Aboard Deep Space 9, Eddington incapacitated Major Kira, and covertly assumed temporary command of the station with falsified orders from Starfleet Command. He organized a detachment of Starfleet security officers who were to perform their tasks without the assistance of the Bajoran security force. The replicators were transferred aboard a Vulcan freighter which was in Maquis service, and Eddington placed Lieutenant Reese in temporary command of the station. By the time the Defiant returned, Eddington and the replicators had disappeared into Maquis territory. By 2373, Eddington had risen to become an important leader of the Maquis rebels in the Demilitarized Zone, and Starfleet continued to search for his whereabouts. Captain Sisko arranged to meet with an informant named Cing'ta at a Maquis settlement on Marva IV to acquire information on Eddington. However, the Maquis were able to uncover the activities of Cing'ta, and Eddington had him marooned on an inhospitable planet in the Badlands. Eddington then confronted Sisko on the surface and attempted to communicate the demands of the Maquis to be granted recognized autonomy, to no avail. Upon returning to his raider, Eddington initiated an attack on the Defiant that inflicted heavy damage because vital systems were disabled by a latent computer virus that Eddington had installed before his defection. Similar viruses were located aboard Deep Space 9 and deactivated by Odo. Following this incident, Starfleet opted to remove Captain Sisko from the mission to capture Eddington, and assigned it to Captain Sanders of the USS Malinche instead. At relatively the same time as these events were transpiring, two Bolian freighters carrying several thousand tons of selenium and rhodium nitrite were reported missing near the Badlands. With some chemical restructuring, these two substances could be used to create cobalt diselenide, a nerve agent that is harmless to most humanoids but deadly to Cardassians. Eddington initiated a biogenic weapon campaign to poison the atmospheres of all Cardassian colonies in the Demilitarized Zone, succeeding in doing so at his initial target, Veloz Prime. He was also responsible for an attack against the Malinche that left it adrift. The Defiant returned to the chase and pursued the Maquis, and accurately predicted the next targeted Cardassian colony, Quatal Prime, which Eddington attacked instead of a more logical raid on Panora. The Defiant arrived at the location too late; the cobalt diselenide devices had already been detonated in the atmosphere. Eddington disabled a fleeing Cardassian transport, and this action forced Sisko to look to the aid of the Cardassians before he could pursue the fleeing Maquis. Sisko, determined to prevent the destruction of further Cardassian colonies, detonated a trilithium resin device within the atmosphere of the Maquis colony on Solosos III, and threatened to perform the same action on every Maquis colony in the Demilitarized Zone. In order to spare the other Maquis worlds, Eddington turned over the remaining biogenic weapons and surrendered to Starfleet for court martial. Prisoner and Death When Starfleet uncovered communiques indicating that the Maquis had initiated a devastating attack against Cardassia shortly before the organization was destroyed by the Dominion, he was released into the care of Captain Sisko. The two men journeyed to the small planetoid of Athos IV in the Badlands, the supposed launch site of the missiles. It was learned that the attack was a ruse engineered to allow Eddington to rescue the survivors of the Maquis, but the Dominion had previously uncovered the location. The Jem'Hadar had located the base and captured it, inflicting significant casualties on the Maquis survivors. A dozen prisoners were kept under surveillance, but Sisko and Eddington were able to gain entrance to their cell and liberate these few survivors. Included among the prisoners was Rebecca Sullivan, the wife of Eddington whom he had married two weeks before his capture. Unfortunately, the couple were once again sundered, as he was killed by Jem'Hadar soldiers while covering the escape of Sisko and the other survivors. The last thing he did before he died was call out his wife's name. Navigation Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Spouses Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Crackers Category:Deceased Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective